Concrete Angel: Savior
by PrincessGatomon101
Summary: In the series, we saw that Davis was always saving Ken in some way or another. When the leader falls, will the Digidestined be able to break his fall and lift him back up. DAIKEN. TAKARI.


**A/N: ****Okay this is my first fic that I'm writing centering on any form of abuse, but I just could not help but wonder this scenario ever occurred. This is mostly a friendship fic. First chapter is in Davis's point of view. Couples will be as follows:**

**Taishiro**

**Sorato**

**Jyoumi**

**Takari**

**Daiken (eventually not right away)**

**Kenyako (at first)**

**Ioryako (eventually not right away)**

**HawkGato/PataGato (either one, haven't decided yet)**

**VeeMike**

**WormBiyo**

**Chapter One: Cold**

It is a dim lit atmosphere, the sun is shining brightly outside yet I feel cold. Not because of the weather, but from the inside I feel cold and broken. A strange thing for anyone who thinks they know what I'm like, such as the other Digidestined. This is something none of them know about sure they've seen the bruises and Ken's even asked me about them but I told him they're from soccer, to be honest it's the best excuse I can come up with. It's been 4 years since our battle with MaloMyotismon I have been avoiding the other Digidestined ever since. After all, our battle is over why do they really need me anymore? Kari called the other day saying she was inviting everyone over and that she wanted to see me there as well, but I made up the excuse that I was busy.

I know avoiding the team isn't the smartest of ideas, but after how close I became to Ken, I can't risk him ever finding out about this, he'll hate me and the others will probably turn their backs on me as well, I haven't even told Veemon about it since I send him to the digital world whenever Dad is in one of his moods to take his anger and frustration out at me. I hear a knock on my bedroom door and look up, my eyes widening to see the last two people I expected to see. Ken and Yolei, I know the two of them are dating, Kari mentioned that I don't know why but somehow that doesn't settle right with me, sure Yolei is great but she is not the girl for Ken. I snap out of my thoughts and realise my 'friends' are waiting for me to respond or at least acknowledge their presence. I sat up, inwardly wincing as my chest was still sore from the beating last night.

"Hey guys come on in." I said in my usual cheerful tone, even though the last thing I felt right now was cheerful but I had to keep up the act or my friends would get suspicious that is if they weren't already, which telling by Ken's face he looked worried, then again it might just be something else and I was worrying for no reason.

"Davis..." Ken said and took a seat at the edge of my bed and took my hand squeezing it gently he looked at me with a concerned gaze before he continued "We miss you Davis, everyone's been sullen and depressed that you seem to have forgotten us. It's like you felt our friendship was only to battles, is that all it was to you?" He looked at me with such a downtrodden face that I almost flinched. To be honest, I didn't want to answer that question at all considering Ken was in fact saying the truth but I didn't want to say that to him, I was meant to be the holder of the digiegg of friendship for lord's sake.

I shrugged my shoulders then looked away, I just couldn't bear to lie to Ken's face, Yolei, Kari and the others were one thing, but there was a time I would tell Ken anything and everything, but I didn't want to lose that but I knew if I told him the truth he would want nothing to do with me.

"You guys don't need me anymore, the battle is over." I said so quietly it was surprising he even heard me like that. Ken didn't look so surprised, he looked sad, almost as if he had lost his favourite toy while Yolei was looking at me incredulously.

"Are you crazy Davis? Do you even understand friendship at all? Our friendship was not just beating the bad guys because we had to! It was beating them because we wanted to! No one forced this on us, and we wouldn't have won if it was simply just our duty to save the world! We are Digidestined Davis! We're a team!" Yolei cried sounding both shocked and angry at what I had said to them, I glared at her anger and pain shown in my eyes.

"And who exactly chose us to be the stupid Digidestined anyway? All it does is cause pain! Look, our friendship is over, and you all have your own lives I don't know why you even bother to keep the team together anymore, we don't need to stay together anymore!" I yelled back, surprised at the own force coming from my voice, I was determined not to look at Ken as seeing the sad look on his face would just drive me into another guilt trip. I was the one who got him to join the team after all and that I will never regret, he became a great ally and a great friend. But I just don't have the strength to keep fighting and keep holding on, it's been too long feeling so cold, so broken, so numb on the inside, I wish I could just tell them what was wrong but then no one will be there. There is no one out there who will catch me when I fall; there is no one out there who can protect me.

Man, TK would probably punch me out if he heard me talking the way I am, the kid is always so filled with hope, like how I used to be filled with the hope that the adventures with the other Digidestined would make me stronger, that they would make me be able to stick up to my own parents, especially my father but I couldn't. I am still weak; I can hear Yolei yelling at me for acting like a jerk and whatnot, until Ken moves over grabbing Yolei's arms and silencing her with a kiss.

There it comes again, that funny feeling in my stomach when Ken kisses Yolei, I just feel it isn't right that Yolei isn't the one for Ken, I have no idea why I feel that, then another bitter thought enters my mind, I feel like Yolei is stealing him away from me, Ken was never that close with anyone besides me before, wait why I am feeling like this? I try to get these stupid thoughts out of my head as Ken turns to me and gives me a gentle hug.

"I miss the old you Davis. And whenever you want to talk, you know you can count on any of us." Ken told me softly, the sad look was still there but he looked more worried now before walking out the room. I sighed a little thinking, I wish I could tell you Ken but I know you'll leave my side completely if you do know the truth, even if I don't have someone to catch me when I fall now I don't want to deepen the hole inside my heart if I lose you as a friend. You mean too much to me, and so do the others even if I don't always show it. Man, right now I could use some of TK's hope to reassure me that they'll stand by me, Kari with her motherly concern, Yolei with her hot temper and blunt attitude, and Cody with just listening. And Ken, well with him just being there is enough to make me feel better.

Veemon could always make me laugh but I sent him to the digital world a few hours back, I miss him though he would always do anything to cheer me up, like the time he stood up to that RedVegiemon without digivolving, I was so scared I would lose him and that's the reason I've been keeping this from him, I know he'll probably stick by me but I don't want him to get hurt trying to protect me, he's all I have and maybe he might be the only one who will catch me when I fall, and maybe Ken too. I don't know I want to believe my friends will always be there but if they find this out, I won't be the same Davis they've always known. I close my eyes, the chill washing over me and lay my head on the pillow, cold, numb and broken, no strength left to fight anymore.


End file.
